quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction (Quake)
Welcome to Quake is the starting area of Quake. This level is a hub level, made only to link to other levels. It is simply an update to the text start screens of previous games. In it, the player selects a difficulty and level by going through corridors to the area they wish. The player will return to this room to select another episode after they beat an episode. This level does not have a specific level type, as many different textures are used in an attempt to show the capabilities of the engine. Quick Level Completion *Choose your difficulty (If this is the first time you are on the map). *Choose the episode you wish to play. *When all four episodes are done, go down the stairs to the exit to the final level. Walkthrough Welcome to Quake! You have two weapons at your disposal when the game starts. The Axe ' and the 'Shotgun. The Axe ' is melee, while the 'Shotgun is ranged. Select your Difficulty ' via walking through one of three corridors into the [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporters ']] at the end, marked from left to right - Easy (for rookies), Medium (For beginners and trainers), and Hard (For experienced players). The three different levels change the number and type of enemies encountered. On the Hard passageway there is a [[Lava |'Lava ']] pit to jump over. Once you chose your difficulty, you must choose the episode you wish to play. From left to right the [[Slipgate|'Slipgates ']] are 'The Doomed Dimension,' The Realm of Black Magic', The Netherworld, and The Elder World. Once all four episodes are completed a new passageway will open in the ground leading to Shub-Niggurath's Pit. thumb|300px|right [[Nightmare |'Nightmare ']] skill (Made for the most elite, thus must be hidden so noobs don't stumble into it) is found by going down the passageway of''' The Elder World' until you get to a pool of 'Water. Dive in the pool but keep to the side you jumped off of. Sliding against that edge, keep going until you fall to a pair of wooden beams. Walk on the wooden beams over to another passageway leading to a 'Teleporter '''that has a red fluid in the middle instead of brown. Shoot the button nearby to get a message telling you that The Well of Wishes awaits you in [[E2M3: The Crypt of Decay|'The Crypt of Decay]]. When you cross through that you shall enter [[Nightmare |'Nightmare ']] mode. [[Nightmare |'Nightmare ']] mode uses the same monsters as Hard, but makes them move and fire faster. Deathmatch Differences *'25 Health '''in Easy corridor *'25 Health in Normal corridor *[[15 Health|'''15 Health]], Nailgun, and Nails '''in Hard corridorthumb|300px|right *Shells to left of 'Slipgate '''to [[Episode 1: The Doomed Dimension|'Episode 1]], and a Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''to the right *Grenade Launcher in corridor to '''Episode 2 *'Rockets '''to left of 'Slipgate to [[Episode 2: The Realm of Black Magic|'''Episode 2]], and Yellow Armor to the right *'Rocket Launcher '''in corridor to [[Episode 3: The Netherworld|'Episode 3']] *'2 Rockets, '''2 Cells, and a Thunderbolt 'at 'Slipgate 'to [[Episode 3: The Netherworld|'Episode 3]] *'Red Armor '''at back of 'Water to [[Episode 4: The Elder World|'''Episode 4]] *'Super Nailgun '''at 'Slipgate to '''Episode 4 *'Nails '''in middle of room of [[Episode 4: The Elder World|'Episode 4']] *'Nightmare Teleporter leads to 'Teleporter '''to [[Shub-Niggurath's Pit|'Shub-Niggurath's Pit]] *A Teleporter '''leading back to Episode 4 corridor, Cells and 'Rockets '''to right of 'Teleporter 'to 'Shub-Niggurath's Pit, and a [[ Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']] to the left *[[Nails|'Nails']], [[Shells|'Shells']], and 100 Health 'on stairs to 'Shub-Niggurath's Pit Spawn Locations *Right of the starting pad *In the Easy corridor *By the Episode 1 Slipgate *In the Episode 2 'corridor *In the 'Episode 3 'corridor *In the 'Episode 4 'corridor Beta *The Well of Wishes is located in this map instead of 'E2M3: The Crypt of Decay. The hint located next to '''Nightmare '''was made to explain to those who had played the beta. External Links *http://bit7.org/quake/maps/quake/start/id/ Category:Quake levels